


The Life and Times of Micah Nathaniel Morgan-Heath

by GameForDays



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 07:25:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2016222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GameForDays/pseuds/GameForDays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Micah Nathaniel Morgan-Heath is always being told how hot his mom and step-mom are and how lucky he is to be around so many hot women all the time. He finally reaches his breaking point when his best friends call his mom a MILF.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Life and Times of Micah Nathaniel Morgan-Heath

**Author's Note:**

> Previously posted on Tumblr

_Micah (13)_

Micah Nathaniel Morgan-Heath looked around his new neighborhood in Portland. He had lived in Brooklyn all his life, and now he was moving all the way across the country with his mother, step-mom, and two year old brother Josiah.

His mother, Alex, met Tobin when he was 9. Tobin was a former mid-fielder for many different professional teams in the U.S as well as a soccer star overseas in Europe as well, playing for Paris Saint-Germain. They were introduced to each other by mutual friends and dated two years before getting married.

Tobin had always wanted a big family, and his mother wanted another child as well, thus Josiah Lucas Heath was born.

He liked Tobin a lot. She was laid back and really fun to be around. To be quite honest, he thought that maybe he was more mature at 13 than she was at 36 years old. She long-boarded and surfed, which he thought was really cool, and she knew how to play many different instruments to entertain them.

What he liked about Tobin the most though, was that she made his mother happy.

Micah’s father, Servando, got Alex pregnant at 22 years old then walked out on them the day after he was born. He wasn’t really torn up about it, because you can’t really miss someone if you haven’t met them. He didn’t even look like his father anyway or take his last name for that matter. Micah was 100% Alex with blue eyes and dirty blonde hair.

Alex was luckily still able to keep up with her soccer career and take care of Micah at the same time. Because of that, he had been to several different countries, and had an extended family beyond just blood relatives.

“Hey what’s up man?” Micah turned around and saw two dudes his age coming up to him. One was tall and lanky, maybe 5’10” with dark brown hair and fair skin, and the other one was a little shorter, possibly 5’8” with caramel skin and an small afro. “I’m Christian,” the black guy said, then he pointed to the white dude, “that’s Benji.”

“Micah,” he greeted, bumping his fist with both of them.

“Where are you from?” Benji asked.

“Brooklyn.”

“That’s cool.”

One of the movers came of the moving truck carrying a giant box of his trophies and metals.

“Nice collection,” Christian commented. “What do you play?”

“Soccer and basketball. What about you guys?”

“I play basketball and football, but Benji plays soccer.”

“Sweet.”

As he finished speaking, a soccer ball flew past them and into the back of the moving truck, making a loud bang. Christian and Benji jumped, while Micah rolled his eyes.

“GOOAAALL!” They heard from inside the garage.

Moments later Tobin comes out of the garage wearing skinnies, a loose Hillsong United tank, Nikes, and a Brooklyn snapback. Her hands are thrown up, giving a nice display of her cross tattoo that’s on the inside of her wrist, and there is a huge smile on her face. The woman notices the three and waves before hopping up the ramp to retrieve the ball.

“Who is that?” Christian asks.

“Dude that’s Tobin Heath!” Benji says in awe. Micah nodded. “Who is she to you?”

“That’s my step-mom,” he said.

“No. Way.”

“Who’s Tobin Heath?” Christian asks confused.

“She’s a freaking beast middy dude. Or at least she was. She’s like the queen of nutmegs.” Benji has a dazed look on his face and a goofy smile.

“She’s hot,” the other guy commented.

“I guess,” Micah shrugged. He never really thought of her like that.

Another moment later, Tobin comes back out the back, riding on her long board with the ball in her hands and disappearing back into the garage

“Your step-mom is awesome, dude.” Micah nodded, completely agreeing with this statement. He knew better than anyone else.

..

Tobin came back into the house and saw that Alex was looking out the window of the kitchen. She snuck behind her wife and wrapped her arms around her waist. Alex leaned back kissed the woman on her cheek.

“Micah made some friends,” the light-haired woman commented.

“Already?” the brunette asked surprised. Tobin nodded and turned her wife around so they were facing each other. She slowly slid her hands down to her waist and pulled her closer so their fronts were pressed up against each other.

“I’m so in love with you,” she said, looking her wife directly in the eye. “There isn’t a day that goes by that I don’t thank God for bringing me to you.” Tobin leaned down and softly kissed her lips.

They heard a soft yawn and small footsteps on the hardwood floors.

“I guess someone’s awake,” Alex sighed.

“Hey there little man,” Tobin greeted, picking up the two year old brunette boy and placing him on her hip. She poked his stomach, making him giggle.

“Stop it Mama,” he laughed. Alex kissed the two on the cheek, then pecked Tobin on the lips.

“I’m going to go see what all is left in the truck,” she said.

“I love you,” Tobin responded.

“Me too Mommy! I love you,” the boy said quickly, and surprisingly articulate for his age. He loved doing anything Tobin did. He would see that she was wearing something and immediately dug through his closet to find something similar. Alex thought it was adorable.

“Mommy loves you too,” Alex said pinching his cheeks. Tobin cleared her throat. “And you too Tobin,” she added, pinching her wife’s cheek as well.

..

Christian and Benji were laughing at something Micah said when Alex walked out. The two boys mouths dropped when they saw her.

“Dude,” Christian whispered. “That’s-”

“Alex Morgan…” Benji finished.

As if on cue, the woman walked over to the three boys with a warm smile on her face.

“Hey, Micah,” she greeted, pecking him on the cheek. The boy blushed and shied away.

“Mom…” he whined.

“MOM?” Benji and Christian exclaimed simultaneously.

“Mom, this is Christian, and that’s Benji,” Micah introduced. Alex waved at the boys, who were still in awe.

“Nice to meet you boys.” She walked back into the house with one of the movers, instructing him where to put the fragile boxes.

“So wait…you have like two moms _and_ a dad?” Benji asked confused.

“Nah, I never met my dad. My mom married Tobin about two years ago,” he answered nervously. He always received mixed reactions when he told people that his mom had married a woman. Granted, both of the women were famous, but that doesn’t mean they’ll accept more because of that reason. “Is that a problem?”

“No dude,” Christian waved off.

“It’s awesome,” Benji said. He and Christian bumped fists while Micah stood there awkwardly.

..

_Micah (15)_

It was Christmas day and everyone was at the Morgan-Heath household. Micah’s aunts outnumbered his uncles greatly. There was Aunt Jen and Jeri, Perry and Katie (Tobin’s sisters), then there was his soccer family which included Kelley, Hope, Lauren, Amy, Syd, Kristie, and he was sure he was _still_ forgetting some people. Off the top of his head, he could only think of Uncle Jeff, Tobin’s brother, Uncle Jrue, who was his Aunt Lauren’s husband, and Uncle Adam, Aunt Amy’s husband. He wasn’t even sure if he had any more than those three.

Everyone’s attention was on baby Mariah, who just turned 18 months old. She was bouncing up and down on Kelley’s leg, giggling uncontrollably, making the women coo. Josiah, now four, was with his cousin Kendra, who was 9, with their new German Shepherd puppy Django on the rug. Kendra was Syd and Kristie’s daughter.

“She couldn’t be more like you, Tobs,” Perry said.

“What can I say? We’re just naturally awesome,” Tobin shrugged.

“Hey there baby cousin.” It was his cousin Avery. Except for the freckles, Avery was all Hope; eyes, nose, everything, including her notorious bitch face which the girl wore just as often as her mother had in her youth.

“You forget that I’m taller than you.” The two got in a heated argument about about age, size, and maturity levels of the two.

The doorbell rings, bringing them out of their quarrel.

“You gonna get that?” she asked.

“Why don’t you get it?”

Avery scoffed, saying, “I don’t live here,” and walked to the kitchen.

“That is definitely your child, Hope,” Alex commented. The retired goalie smirked, her pride showing in her eyes. Kelley rolled her eyes at her wife.

“Micah sweetie, can you get the door?” His mother asked from Tobin’s lap.

“Don’t worry about it, hun. I’ll get it,” his Aunt Ali offered. Oh yes, how could he forget Aunt Ali and Ashlyn.

The brunette left the living room and went to the front door. When she opened it, she was met with two wide-eyed boys who looked like had just seen an angel.

“Hello,” she smiled warmly. “Are you two Micah’s friends?” she asked.

“Yes ma’am,” Christian said. The woman let the two in. As they walked through the house, their jaws dropped further and further. By the time they made it to the living room where everyone was seated, there was drool hanging off of Benji’s mouth and Christian’s eyes had glazed over.

“Hey guys,” Micah said excitedly.

“Hey Christian. Hey Benji,” Tobin called from the recliner. “Merry Christmas!”

“Sup Missus Heath,” Benji said, him being the first to snap out of the trance. Neither one of them could ever bring themselves to call them Tobin and Alex. They started out by calling them Mrs. Alex Morgan and Mrs. Tobin Heath, because they felt obligated to since they were once both famous. The two women broke them of the habit, but Christian and Benji stuck with saying missus for both of them.

“Hey Ma, we’re gonna go chill in the back if that’s okay.”

“Go ahead sweetheart. Don’t forget your jacket,” Alex said. The boy nodded the three went outside.

“Who were those people, dude?!” Benji asked, unable to contain his excitement anymore.

“Those were my aunts, uncles, and cousins,” Micah answered.

“Holy crap bro, your aunts are smokin’! And even in this cold weather your moms still look hot,” Christian exclaimed. “I envy you bro…”

“I guess.”

..

_Micah (16)_

Alex and Tobin had the house to themselves for the weekend. Hope and Kelley had volunteered to keep both children for the weekend since Micah had a one-day soccer camp in Seattle anyway.

So the two decided to take a dip in the pool.

“This is nice…just the two of us,” Alex said. She was sitting on the edge of the pool in the shallow end, which was only about 3 ½ feet. Tobin walked waded over to her wife and pushed herself between her legs, her hands resting on the former forward’s hips. Alex wrapped her arms around Tobin’s shoulder and let her hands play with the woman’s wet hair.

“It certainly is,” Tobin agreed. “I have no idea what we are going to do with ourselves for 48 hours.”

“I have an idea.”

..

Benji hurriedly dialed Christian’s number as he looked on at the scene before him.

“Dude, get you ass over to Heath’s now,” he whispered.

“Bro, Micah isn’t even in town this weekend. And why are you whispering?”

“Just get over here!”

“Fine.”

Not less than a minute later, Christian walked out of his house and noticed Benji crouched by the Heath’s fence, looking through the peep whole.

“Hey.”

Benji jumped and clutched his heart.

“You scared the shit out me!” He whisper-shouted.

“What are we doing here?” Christian asked. Benji motioned for him to look through the whole. His mouth dropped and he blinked multiple times. He pinched himself to make sure he wasn’t hallucinating. “Holy shit…” he muttered.

“Right?”

Christian had always been taught to respect woman, but he couldn’t tear his eyes away from the picture. It’s not everyday that you meet someone who’s parents happen to be _the_ Alex Morgan and Tobin Heath. It’s also not everyday you get to see said women make-out in a pool

“Scoot over.”

“This is the best day of my life.”

..

“Have I told you lately that I love you?” Tobin asked they broke the kiss.

“Only everyday,” Alex answered, pulling her wife’s face back to hers. She wrapped her legs around Tobin’s waist, pulling her closer if that were even possible. The other woman had to steady herself by gripping the edge of the pool. Their kiss deepened every second that passed, with Alex occasionally tugging on Tobin’s bottom lip with her teeth

Alex pulled away, gasping for air five minutes later, and Tobin’s lips immediately moved to her wife’s neck. The former forward let out a loud sexy moan.

..

The boys jaws dropped.

“This is wrong, dude,” Christian shook his head furiously, but still unable to remove his eyes from the scene.

“But it feels so right!” Benji argued. He was forcefully tugged up to his feet by his friend.

“Micah is going to kill us, man.”

..

_Micah (17)_

Alex walked down the stairs wearing some tight, dark wash skinny jeans that were tucked in a pair of tan Steve Madden ankle boots and flowy white sleeveless blouse. Her hair in a neat ponytail. She was followed by Tobin, who was wearing a tribal print button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up at her elbow, black chino pants, and Toms. Her hair was down, covered by the new Brooklyn snapback she got from Micah on her birthday.

The two walked into the living room where Micah and his friends were playing video games on the Playstation 5  **(let’s pretend it exists)**

“Your mother and I are having late lunch with your aunts and then we are going shopping,” Tobin said, adjusting her shirt as she realized she hadn’t buttoned it up properly. “We should be back around 7 tonight.” Alex saw that Tobin was struggling and helped her wife with the shirt. Tobin gave her a goofy smile and a peck on the lips in thanks.

Alex made an attempt to pull the hat off her head as well, but Tobin’s quick hands grabbed the hat and shoved down further on her head.

“Don’t burn down my house Micah Nathaniel,” Alex warned, turning to her son. “Boys I trust you’ll keep an eye on him?” she asked his friends.

“Absolutely,” Christian answered for them.

“Good.”

Alex intertwined her fingers with Tobin’s, pulling the woman with her.

“Let me know if you are leaving the house,” she said as they walked out the door.

..

The second the door shut, Christian and Benji hopped off the couch and ran to the window. They watched as Micah’s mom and stepmom got into their Range Rover and waited til the SUV was completely out of sight.

“Alright, I’m just gonna say it bro. Your mom is a milf,” Benji smirked.

“Dude, come on man!” Micah said exasperatedly.

“It’s true man! Have you seen your mother?”

“That’s not okay, dude. Get out.” Benji frowned and held his hands up in surrender.

“Don’t be like that bro, I’m just say-”

“Get. Out.” The boy sighed and walked out the front door.

“Don’t think too much into it, Micah,” Christian said. “You know that Ben doesn’t think before he speaks and that we have mad respect for your mom and step-mom.” When he saw that Micah wasn’t going to respond, he left too.

..

True to their word, Tobin and Alex got home at 7. But when they walked through the door, they were both caught off guard. Tobin dropped the shopping bags and Alex jumped. Micah was standing in front of them with his arms folded and a serious expression.

“I think you two need to sit down,” he said, gesturing towards the dining room table.

“Are we in trouble?” Tobin joked, confused.

“Yes.”

Alex and Tobin gave each other a look, but did as they were told.

“What’s this about sweetheart?” Alex asked.

“You two need to start acting your own age and dressing like it,” he demanded.

“What do you mean we don’t act our own age?”

“And what’s wrong with how we dress?”

“Both of you dress like you are still in your twenties!” Micah threw his hands up.

“Being in good shape is a crime now? Is that what’s bothering you?”

“NO Mom! Benji called you a milf right after you left! That’s what’s bothering me…”

Tobin laughed loudly, earning a smack from her wife.

“That’s all?” she asked, holding back her chuckle.

“Ever since we moved here, all I’ve been hearing about is how ‘hot’ you two are!”

“Micah..” Alex started. He cut her off.

“Would it kill you to act you own fucking age, and stop pretending you’re a teenager?!” Tobin stood up.

“You watch your mouth, son! You don’t talk to your mother like that.”

“I’m not even _your_ son!” Tobin stepped back, clearly hurt by the comment. Micah wanted to take it back and say he was sorry, but it was too late, cause his mother was already on his case.

“That is enough Micah Nathaniel!”

The boy ran out the house, not knowing what else to do.

..

Tobin plopped down in the seat she was previously in, feeling dejected. Alex put her hand on her back, rubbing it up and down to sooth her.

“I thought we had a good relationship, you know?” Tobin ran her hand through her hair, her hat long forgotten on the floor.

“He didn’t mean that, Tobin.”

“I know,” she sighed. “He may not be my biological son, but that doesn’t mean I don’t love him.”

“I know that and he knows that,” Alex said.

..

Micah came back in the house around 9:30 and found his mother waiting on him on the couch. Without word, he sat down next to her, but able to look her in the eyes.

“I’m sorry mom,” he said. Alex pulled her son in for a hug.

“I know, but I want you to apologize to Tobin, not me. You really hurt her feelings,” she said once the pulled away. “I thought you loved having Tobin in our life?”

“I do!”

“Well you’ll have to say sorry tomorrow. She’s already in bed.”

“Okay,” he nodded, getting up.

“Oh and Micah?”

“Yeah mom?”

“Next time you yell at me like that, I’m gonna smack the shit out of you.”

“Yes ma’am,” he agreed quickly.

..

“Is Tobin here?” Micah asked his mother in the morning.

“No she went to go pick up Josiah from his friends house. She’ll be back soon,” she assured.

Ten minutes later his step-mom pulled the Range Rover into the driveway. Josiah ran through the front door, but Tobin stayed outside. It had been another five minutes and she hadn’t moved from her spot which was now in the grass, so Micah decided to go out there with her.

“Hey,” he said. She didn’t moved or speak so he continued. “I didn’t mean what I said, Tobin. My life has been great since you married mom. I wouldn’t want anyone else to be with her. Not even my father.”

“You know I love you like my own, right?” she asked.

“Of course. And I love you too.”

A silence passed between them.

“I have the same problem too, you know,” Tobin said. Micah frowned, clearly confused. “You mom is a very attractive woman, Micah. When we met, and even now, people constantly hit on her when we are out. It gets on my nerves too, but I get over it. Cause at the end of the day, its me she’s with, not them.”

Micah nodded.

“So we are cool?” he asked. Tobin smiled.

“Yeah we’re cool. And I don’t want to make this awkward or anything, but your mother is a milf.”

“Dude!” Tobin hopped up and ran into the house.

“Sorry not sorry!”


End file.
